Waking East
by DanniMarie
Summary: Akatsuki seeks the skill of a medic and agrees to bring in Orochimaru in order to use Sakura as a medic. Kakashi is sent with her to look out for her, what will happen while they are under to care of Akatsuki? Itachi/Sakura/Kakashi, Rating from PG-13 to R
1. Chapter 1

Waking East

By DanniMaire

About the story: This is a slight AU, I have yet to see all the episodes, but I do know what happens. This is going to be a Itachi/Sakura/Kakashi story.

Ratting: PG-13/R

Part 001

Setting at her desk, Tsunade read over the scroll for the fifth time, and she still had a hard time believing what was written on it.

Izumo had ran into her office, all color gone from his face, scroll clutched in his hands. A member of Akatsuki had appeared out of no where and handed the scroll over, then vanished. They wasted no time in getting it back to her.

At first she thought that it was going to be a letter of intent. Akatsuki allowing them time before they attacked, however it was far from the truth. If fact they wished to come to terms, and they requested a meeting with her within the next few days.

She knew that it was unwise to go and meet with them alone, and before she talked it over with the counsel. Pulling out a blank scroll she wrote a response and handed it back to Izumo.

"Take this to the gate. Place it out side, a ways out, and then get back within the village. Allow them to take it. This is an order from the Hokage." She said in a strong tone. Time was everything and she couldn't waste any of it.

"Shizune!" She called out as she walked out of her office. "Shizune!"

Running around the corner, Shizune stopped as she made she way to her teacher. "Yes ma'am"

Without stopping Tsunade turned to the younger women. "Go inform the counsel that I want them all in the Grand Hall now, there is no time to explain."

"Yes ma'am" With that she took off down the hall and decided to jump out one of the windows to save time.

"Kotetsu!" She hollered walking though the hall.

The young man had come out of the office he had when he had heard her screaming and shouting for Shizune.

"What can I do for you?" He asked in a cool voice.

"I need you to go find Sakura, she should be out training with her old team. I need her now."

With a nod he was off.

"Now all I have to do is convince the counsel that this could work out to our favor."

Out on the training ground

"Kakashi that's not fair!" Sakura screamed as dodged an on coming attack. Even thought he was not longer her teacher, they still trained together every morning before training with their new teams.

They had agreed to just use Taijutsu, however Kakashi thought that it would be fun to throw in some Ninjutsu to keep her on her toes.

"In a real battle, your opponents won't follow rules. You should know this by now." He said, trying had to keep from smiling under his mask.

"I know that you dork! It's just that I would like to be able to focus on my Taijutsu with you for once, you always have to go throwing in something else."

Jumping down from the tree that he had been in, he landed right next to her. It had been over five year's since he had clamed to be her teacher, he had now grown to see her as a good friend, one of his only true friends, other then Naruto.

Leaning in he whispered in her ear. "Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe I can't beat you in hand to hand combat?"

Taken back she looked him in the eye. She knew that she was strong, but stronger then Kakashi?

"Are you saying that I'm stronger then you?" She asked.

With a laugh he roughed up her hair. "Not a chance. You just look so cute when you think you win."

Turning red, she was about to get him back, however the feeling of a chakra coming their way fast, took their minds off what they had been arguing over.

Landing a few feet away from the two Shinobi, Kotetsu stood and looked over to them.

"Kakashi" He nodded. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need Sakura to fallow me back to the Hokage Tower now. Lady Tsunade needs to talk to her."

Looking over to Kakashi she shrugged. "I guess we have to cut it short this time, sorry Kakashi."

With a nod back to them, he watched as they took off. He still had a good two hours before his team was to show up and thought that he would see what was going on. He loved to test his spying jutsus.

In the Grand Hall

The voices of the men setting in the room were like setting in a bee hive. You couldn't make out anything, but you knew they where talking.

She was waiting for Sakura to arrive, before she began. This had more to do with her then she liked.

Once she saw her enter the room and set down she stood up and the room become quite.

"I have called you all here to discus a request that has been asked of the Leaf Village. Early today, I received a message from Akatsuki."

A loud uproar took over the hall.

"They are requested to come to terms. They asked to meet with me in a few days time."

"You can't go! It could be a trick. They could be planning a trap." Some one called out.

"And if they aren't? Don't you think that we should go and find out!" She said back in a rather stern voice.

"I think that we should see what they want." Sakura said from the back of the room. "It has been five years and we have heard nothing from them, they could have attacked us at any point and they haven't"

"What would you know girl." Come a voice of a older councilmen.

"Councilmen Soya, you had better remember who you are talking too. You all know that Sakura is my student and should be given the respect that you give me." She was losing them, this wasn't good.

"And why should we? It has been over five years and you still have yet to catch and kill Orochimaru and the sound."

"And what about the Uchiha boys!" Came another.

"If you so badly what them caught and killed, join the shinobi in the hunt, see how easy it is." Sakura yelled out. "None of you know anything about what it is like out there."

Setting back, Tsunade knew she was right. None of these men knew the first thing about fighting, or what it was like to be out in the heat of war. She knew that she should have thought about this more before she went thought with it, however she knew that it would feel great.

"You are all released, from this point on; you are all no longer apart of the council. I will be putting together a new council, full of those that I think are fit. Now if you would all get out, I have things to do."

Before they knew what had happened, she was up and walking out. She was just about to get to the door when someone grabbed her arm. Looking over she saw that it was Soya.

"You think that you can just be rid of us, you don't know who you are dealing with. You may have your fun now, but know that this is far from over." With that he let her go and walked away.

"Tsunade what is going on?" Sakura asked coming up behind her teacher.

"Walk with me to my office and I'll fill you in."

They had met in her office, unknown to them that Kakashi was outside the window. "Sakura, do you feel that you are up to my level as a medic?" She asked looking her in the eyes.

"Tsunade, I hardly think I'm at your level. I try hard to train under you and I like to think that I have come a long way in the five years, but there is much that you still have to teach me."

"What if I told you that I have taught you everything I know?"

She couldn't say anything; she didn't know what to say. There was no way that she had learned everything in five years.

"You have Sakura. There is nothing more that I can teach you, there are things out there that you must learn for yourself now."

"What are you saying; I'm no longer your student?" She asked, hurt filling her voice.

"Sakura, you haven't been my student for six months now, I see you more as a colleague more then anything."

She didn't know what to say, she never thought that this day would come, she didn't think that she would ever learn everything, and this fast.

"Sakura as you know, Akatsuki would like to meet with me, it seems like they would like to come to some kind of truce with us. They have offered to hunt down Orochimaru and deliver him to us alive, for us to deal with him."

"What do they want in return?" She asked.

"They are requesting a medic for a year. One who is on my level."

"Me?" Sakura said more to herself then to the women in front of her.

"Yes, they have known that I have taken on a student and they know that I can't leave the village. I am to meet with them to discus full terms. I would like for you to come with me, this is something that I will not force you to do. However the outcome could work in our favor."

So much to take in, she thought it all over. Akatsuki wanted to have a medic, for what she didn't know, but they would seek out Orochimaru and bring him back.

"I'll do it." She said, "If it's for the village, then I'll do it."

"Very good…" Tsunade was interrupted by her window opening and Kakashi stepping in.

"Kakashi! How long have you been out there!" She asked getting up. She really needed to talk to him about spying on her.

"Do you think it is safe for her to go alone?" He asked, looking over to Sakura.

Taking a deep breath, she looked to the copy ninja. She had know for some time that he had felt something for his former student, however he would never admit it to himself, and she didn't know if Sakura was aware of his feelings.

"Kakashi Hatake, are you asking to be assigned to this mission?"

"Yes."

It was all she needed, and somewhere deep down inside she felt better about the whole thing.

"Very well, we will be leaving at sun down to meet with a member of Akatsuki; I trust that you both will be ready."

"Yes ma'am" They both said. Sakura stood and looked over to Kakashi and smiled. She was happy that she wouldn't have to go though this alone.

They stood and walked out of the room, not saying a word. They parted ways once they got out of the room and took off to train with their teams.

Latter that night

They hadn't had to go far outside of the village before they where met by one of the Akatsuki members, Deidara. He took a low bow and looked up to the three.

"I am pleased to meet you Lady Tsunade. I am to take you to meet with our leader, please this way." He said pointing to a rather large clay bird that was behind him.

With a nod she jumped up and looked down to Sakura and Kakashi, they took a jump and landed right beside her.

"Good, you may want to set down; it's going to be a good hour till we get there." He said smiling, then looked to Sakura and his smile grew, causing her to turn a soft red.

And it was, about an hour later they started to descend and landed in a clear filed. Sakura could feel the chakra of the other members and for a minute thought that this could be a trap.

The look on Tsunade's face told her that she wasn't too worried, and at this, she tried to calm her nerves.

Once they had landed she jumped off and landed with grace, Kakashi landing to her side, and Sakura behind them.

They didn't have to wait long till shadows come out of the wooded area, all in straw hats and black cloaks with red clouds.

"Lady Hokage, I am very glad that you have taken the time to meet with us." Came a deep, clam voice. A man who's face was covered in a mask, stepped forward. With a deep bow, he stood and looked over to Sakura and Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't like how they had all seemed to be looking at Sakura.

"As I have said in the letter that I sent, we are willing to retrieve Orochimaru for you, if you allow us to use your best medic."

"How do I know that you are going to keep your word? That this isn't a trap to take Sakura and then attack the village."

"I assure you that we mean no harm to your student, Sakura. Nor will any harm befall her in our care."

"And you wish for her skills for how long? I can't afford to lose her."

"I understand that. We request her skill for one year."

Thinking about it, it seemed to be to good, they must need a medic badly in order to seek help from her. Looking around she saw that there was one missing. Itachi.

"You must also give up on seeking Naruto." Sakura said from behind Kakashi, as she walked around him.

With a laugh he looked at her. "Girl we gave up on him five years ago. He has proven himself strong enough to contain the fox, and we are more then happy to leave it with him."

Looking shocked she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't know if she was happy, or confused.

"Let me get this straight, You are going to give us Orochimaru, who you are after as well, and you are no longer after Naruto, and all you want is Sakura's medic skills for one year? Do I have that right?" Tsunade said.

"Yes."

"Fine, however Kakashi will be escorting Sakura, you understand I'm sure."

"I do, we would be honored to have the great copy ninja staying with us."

"And how do we keep in contact with each other?" Kakashi asked.

"You are able to come and go as you will, as long as you are both vow to not disclose our whereabouts to you village. I trust you, not them."

"Very well, you have a deal. I will wait to hear word from you about Orochimaru." She said with a bow.

"Yes. Deidara, please make sure that they get home safely."

"Yes sir."

Before anything more could be said, they had all disappeared, as if they had never been there. The ride back to the village was a quite one. So much was running through their minds. Once they had landed, Deidara took off, headed back to his master.

"Kakashi from this point on, you are not to let Sakura out of your sight. If anything happens to her, we are all screwed." The Hokage said as she made her way to the tower. She had a lot of paper work to do in a short time.

Turning over to Sakura he smiled, "Well it looks like you're stuck with me for a while."

"Looks that way, but you know what? You have to be close to me to be stuck to me." And with that she took off in a full run, to her house.

"This is going to be a very long year." And with that he took off after her, taking the short cut he knew.

Ok there you go, part 001 is done! Let me know what you all think about it. The sooner I hear what you think, the sooner I update.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking East

Last time…

Turning over to Sakura he smiled, "Well it looks like you're stuck with me for a while."

"Looks that way, but you know what? You have to be close to me to be stuck to me." And with that she took off in a full run, to her house.

"This is going to be a very long year." And with that he took off after her, taking the short cut he knew.

Part 002

Stem fogged up the mirror, as the hot water filled the bath. Wiping away the moist stem with her hand, Sakura looked into the mirror, staring at her reflection.

After they had gotten back from meeting with the Akatsuki, Kakashi had made sure that she had gotten home safely, of course they raced the whole way, and then it turned into a training match. Needless to say they took the long way.

Once she got home, she took the time to grab something to eat, and then she had made her way to the bathroom for a nice warm bath. A bath was always a good thing when one had a lot on their mind.

Pulling the tie out of her hair, she allowed it to fall down her back, reaching her hips. She had thought about cutting in again, however she liked how it made her feel, like a woman, and not a ninja.

After pulling all her clothing off, she stepped into the waiting waters and sank down to its depth. As soon as it's warmth touched her skin she could feel the stress melt away. Leaning back, not bothering to pull her hair out of the water, she closed her eyes to think over everything that had happened.

Her training with Kakashi that day had been different; he seemed more playful, that was something new. She knew that he saw her as a friend and knew that she was someone that was closer to him then most. He had even forgiven himself about the loss of his former team, about their death. He had even given up reading his 'book' around her, knowing that it bothered her.

However the one thing that was different, that had changed over the last few years, was that he had been on time, when it involved her. She liked to think that she had bugged him enough that he just didn't want to hear her yell at him anymore, but she knew better then that.

Her thought sifted to the meeting that she sat in on. She hadn't known what she was walking into, and wished it had gone better then it had. It had been a hard call on Lady Tsunade's part; she had to think about what would have been best for the village in the long run. The Councilmen, only caring about themselves, didn't what other village to think that they where weak by taking the help of the Akatsuki.

'Are we doing the right thing?' She thought to herself.

When she had been told of the plan, she didn't know if there was more to it, that they didn't know about.

'Could it be a trap?'

Sinking farther in the warm water she hopped that they where doing the right thing.

'It's for the village'

Her mind wandered to the meeting they had just had. To say that she was surprised when she had talked to the leader, she didn't think that he would have been so outgoing and … friendly. They didn't know what he looked like, due to his mask that covered his face, but she had the image in her mind of a kind, gentle man, she only hoped that she was right.

The terms had been a surprise as well. They would bring Orochimaru back for the village to put on trail and then execute. And in turn, she would go and be a medic for them for one year, healing them, and keeping them in good health. They had promised not to attack Konoha for that year so that there were no worries.

'But what other village do they plan on attacking? How many people are they going to kill while I'm with them?'

She hopped with all her heart that she was just over reacting, that they had put aside their blood thirst and just wanted to live normal lives.

'Yeah right, this is the Akatsuki we are talking about, nothing normal about them; they all have hunting-nin after them, all the time.'

Opening her eye's and took a minute to rethink what had just run though her head. 'If they did have hunting-nin after them, would they be on the run all the time?'

"Oh my head hurts with all this thinking." She said as she looked around for her towel. Getting out of the bath, towel in hand she began to dry herself off. Knowing that it was closer to morning now, she knew that she wouldn't get much rest. Pulling her hair back she began to try and braid it, however it was rather hard to do on herself, so she just pulled it in a lose bun.

After drying off, and brushing her teeth, she made her way to her bed room and looked in the closet to find something to wear. Pulling out a pear of light brown cargo shorts, and a black tank, she threw them on the bed. Walking over to the dresser, she took out her black bra and panties, pulling them on, then walking back over to but her clothing on.

She pulled out an old jean jacket, and fighting gloves and pulled them on, looking around for her shoes. Remembering that they where the first thing she took off when she got home, she made her way to the front door and saw them laying there.

Binding down and picking them back up, she saw that the front door wasn't locked. 'I thought I locked that?'

Then it hit her, she had.

Her body went stiff as she allowed her chakra to flow into her house, looking for the intruder. It took her a minute till she felt something, coming from her living room. Grabbing a Kunai that was on the table close to the door she made her way to the room.

As she drew closer she couldn't help but recognize the signature.

'Pukkun?'

Loosening up, she walked in to see the little dog curled up on her couch asleep. She couldn't help but smile. Kakashi must have asked him to watch out for her so he could go get some rest.

She didn't know if she wanted to be mad at him, or happy. She would just have to see what one she felt like when she saw him next.

Turning around she made her way over to the door and opened it.

"And where do you think your going?" Kakashi asked jumping down from her roof.

"I thought you went home."

"So you're trying to seek out?" He said leaning in.

"Like I have to seek out of my own house, I was going to go and train some. Seeing as how I don't really have any time to rest before I would have to get up." She answered with her hand on her hip.

"Well then, off to training we go." He said, backing out of the way, letting her walk out the door.

"Oh and we need to talk about your guard dog." She said locking up.

Looking down at her, he paused. "He didn't try to sniff you did he? I told him not too, but you know how dogs are." He shrugged.

"What! No he didn't try to sniff me!" She yelled at him, not caring what time it was.

"Good to know."

"Kakashi you know what I'm talking about." She said trying to get him to tell her what she wanted to know.

"Nope, I don't think I do."

"Kakashi."

"You'll just have to beat it out of me, oh wait, you'll have to catch me in order to do that." He said, jumping and taking off.

He was getting her back, she knew.

'Damn that man.' She thought as she took off after him.

Somewhere out side Konoha

Jumping down from a tree, Tobi landed close to his master. "Itachi has found Orochimaru and is just waiting to hear from you."

Looking over to the young boy who was new to the group, he nodded, sending Tobi away to give the word to bring in Orochimaru.

"Do you think that this is wise?" Kisame asked. He had been told to remain with the others, to allow Itachi to fight Orochimaru alone, seeing as how he had a score to settle with the snake.

"About what?" The masked man asked. Even though he was the feared leader of the Akatsuki, he was respected but his men, because he respected them.

"About turning over Orochimaru to the Leaf."

Taken a minute before answering, he knew it was time to tell them, tell them the truth behind what was going on.

"What does our name mean? Akatsuki, it means 'Dawn', a new beginning. Do you know why I have named it this?" He asked looking around to the others.

The blank looks on their faced told him that they had no clue. Laughing, he looked up to the stars. "A long time ago, when I left my village, I left looking for my 'dawn' my new beginning. I had lost everything to that snake, just as Itachi had. I knew that in order to defeat him, I had to bet him at his own game."

"It was Orochimaru who had talked the Nine Tail Fox into attacking the village, when the fourth trapped it within his only son, it pissed Orochimaru off. However it ended his life, so in a way, his plan had worked, hoping that the third would make him the next Hokage, for being his best student."

"But he didn't." Deidara spoke out.

"No, he didn't. The third knew that something was off with him; it wasn't till after the attack that he knew for sure. Leaving the village he vowed to live as long as he could, to make the Leaf pay."

"You know a lot about the Leaf's history." Kisame said leaning on his sword.

"I should, it's my home, or was." He said in a low voice.

"What! You're from the Leaf!" Deidara yelled, then was hit over the head by Kisame.

"Let the man finish, I want to know what else he knows"

With a laugh he picked up where he left off. "Orochimaru knew that he was going to have to try something new, and that's when se began to seek out the help of the Uchiha clan. It took years, but he finely got them to work with him, they where going to plan on killing the Hokage, and most of the leading Shinobi. However what he hadn't planed on was Itachi finding out, and putting a stop to it."

He didn't have to got into detail about what that meant, they all know that the young man had killed his own clan, leaving only his younger brother alive.

"I was Itachi's sensei, and when he came to me, covered in blood, crying, I knew that he had to leave. I knew that at this point, we had to fight fire with fire. It was back when the Fox demon attacked that I lost my wife and only son, I wanted nothing more then to see that man's blood on my hands. Knowing that I couldn't do anything within the Shinobi ranks, I left, forming the Akatsuki."

"So let me get this straight, you gathered us, s-rank missing-nins, to fight for you?" Kisame asked, they had never really known why their leader had sought them out.

"When I found you all, you where just misunderstood. None of you are evil, you're not good, but you're not evil." He said truth in his voice.

"I'm glad you found us, and not him." Deidara spoke up; looking over to the others he knew they felt that same way. "So what is going to happen now that we are handing him over?"

Taking a deep breath he looked into their eyes. "I'm afraid that there is someone more evil out there now, someone that is far worse then Orochimaru."

"Who?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

End Part 002

AHHH! What's going to happen?


	3. Chapter 3

Side note: I would like to thank you all for reading, I love hearing what you think and yes I have decided on a name for the Leader of Akatsuki… you'll have to read and find out.

Waking East

Last time…

Taking a deep breath he looked into their eyes. "I'm afraid that there is someone more evil out there now, someone that is far worse then Orochimaru."

"Who?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Part 003

Training wasn't something to be taken lightly, one wrong move and you could receive a life treating blow, and if your partner wasn't following your moves closely, then they could be the one getting hurt.

As a former member of the ANBU, Kakashi should have known this; however he was having too much fun confusing his training partner at the moment. A few years ago, while on a mission with Neji, he had learned how to throw his chakra signature around, getting the enemy to follow it, so that he could either gain distance, or have time to get behind him.

Looking down at his long time friend he tried not to laugh as Genma was about to give up, he loved getting under his skin.

"Kakashi! Ok, you have had your fun, now if you would like to actually train, you know where to find me." He said flopping down on the grassy filed they had been using.

Jumping down he walked over and leaned over the other shinobi. "You're no fun."

"I asked you to help me train, not kid around. What has gotten into you lately?" He asked sitting up and looking at Kakashi.

Lifting his hand and rubbing his head, he laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's Sakura isn't it?" He said more then asked.

Holding his breath and letting it out slowly, he knew that he couldn't lie to the man before him. Without saying anything he took a patch of grass and sat down, crossing his legs. As he looked out over the filed he could see some other teams training.

"I'll be the first on to say, that I like seeing you happy, even if it means you paying around when we should be training, but man, do you know what could happen?"

"There is nothing going on." Kakashi said a little hurt in his voice. "She was my student, and now she is my partner. I won't risk the safety of any mission that we gone on for something that isn't even there."

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about Naruto." Genma said.

Looking over, Kakashi searched his eyes as for a hint as to what he was talking about. "What?"

"Kakashi when was the last time that you talked to Naruto?"

Thinking this over in his mind, he really didn't know when the last time he had just sat down and talked to him, or their version of that, witch was training till one passed out. It was true that Kakashi and Naruto where close friends, however with their different missions they hadn't been able to hang out.

"A few months I guess, why?"

Genma didn't know if he wanted to be the messenger or not, however he was dying to see the look on his friends face.

"When Jiraiya and he came back a few months ago, you where on a mission I think, he almost killed a guy for just looking at her. She had no clue about it. He even told me that if he finds out any one so much as looked at her while he was gone, and I didn't do anything to stop it, that he would use me as a punching bag."

Should he be afraid, or laugh? He didn't really know, but he couldn't help but think about what Genma had said. "Naruto always did look at Sakura as a sister, as family, it's only right for him to try and protect her. I'll be the first to say that there is a lot of sex driven men here in Konoha."

"Yeah, you being one of them." Genma said under his breath.

Grabbing him around the neck, he roughed up his hair. "What was that?"

Pushing the other man off, he jumped back and took a fighting stance. "So are you ready to train now?"

"Na, too tiered." He said lying down.

Genma knew that he would have to push the other man just a little to get him up, however he didn't want to push him to far, he really didn't what to go to the hospital.

"Oh, late night training with Sakura? She must be really good to tire you out." He said, intending it to sound dirty.

Before he could even think, Kakashi was behind him, Kunai knife held to his throat, softly cutting into him. However it wasn't the fact that he had moved so fast, was holding a knife that drawling blood, it was what he said.

"If you ever suggest that Sakura is the kind of women to degrade her self to that level ever again, you had better watch your back, you won't only have to worry about Naruto using you as a punching bag. You'll have to worry about me cutting something you favor, off. Do I make myself clear?"

Trying to gain his voice again, he answered. "I won't do it again."

Pulling the knife away and backing up, Kakashi didn't wait for him to turn around before he took off. He had to cool off, and fast, he didn't need others knowing that he was easy to anger when it came to his partner.

'And that is how to push him too far.' Genma thought as he rubbed his throat. Looking at his hand he saw the smudge of blood. 'Shit, best be off to the hospital.'

In Tsunade's Office

"Lady Tsunade, do you think it was wise to disband all the Councilmen?" Shizune asked looking over letter after letter that needed to be signed.

"It was a long time coming. They never really contributed anything useful to this village anyway, nothing helpful in time of war."

"But the whole Council?"

"They asked me why it was taking us so long to track down Akatsuki and Orochimaru, and would you like to know why that is? It's because everything I do has to be passed by them. Every team that I have hand picked to go on those missions, has been turned down." The look on her face was one of hurt and anger.

Shizune had never heard of the council tuning down a order from the Hokage, not until Tsunade took the office. "I understand where you are coming from, but we have never been without a council, you are going to pick a new one aren't you?"

"Yes I am planning on talking to a few of those that I have been thinking about, latter today. Right now however I have a few other thing to do."

Shizune looked up to her teacher. She had never taken on work without it being thrown at her, and even then, she had to be found in order for it to be thrown.

She had known that there was a lot going on, all with the deal that Akatsuki had approached them with. "So have you thought anymore on the Akatsuki deal?"

Her body went stiff as she heard the question that Shizune asked. She hadn't told anyone else that she had agreed. Only Kakashi, Sakura and herself knew, and she wanted it that way for as long as she could.

A knock on the door, saved her from answering the question.

"Come in."

Walking in to the office, Neji and Shikamaru both bowed. "You requested to speck with us."

"Ah yes, please have a seat, Shizune would you please lock the door on your way out. Thank you."

A house within the leaf village

"What are we going to do? Surly she isn't thinking about handing over our Sakura to those evil, vile men." A voice rang out, in a small home office, lit only by a few candles.

"And how dare she even think about it!" Came another.

"Gentlemen, are you willing to do what must be done to protect this village?" The voice of former councilmen Soya asked.

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke up. "What did you have in mind?"

Within the Village

Sitting on top of the hospital, Kakashi waited for Sakura to get off her shift. He had dropped her off after their training that morning, and then he had gone to train with Genma. The thought of how it had ended stuck in his mind.

How could anyone think that of Sakura? True it was Genma, but even he knew better. Thinking back he couldn't even recall one time that she had been on a date, or had been asked out. He knew that it couldn't have been due to her looks. She was beautiful, more so that she didn't wear any makeup and she always had a smile on her face, even if she was crying.

His chest got tight as he thought about her, how he longed to see her smile, how he would do anything to see her smile.

'Stop Kakashi, just stop.' He growled to himself. He knew that this wasn't a good road to travel down right now. There was too much going on and too many things coming ahead of them. He needed to be focused now more then ever.

After he left the filed he went to the lake that was formed behind the Hokage Mountain. He had gone there many times to cool down, however no matter how many times he tried he just couldn't get that thought out of his mind. Without wasting any time, he took off his vest and undershirt and dove into the cool waters. Diving as far as he could go before he felt his lungs burn for air.

Breaching the surface he felt the tension melt away. It had been a long time since he had to do that, and something told him that he would have to be doing it a lot more in the months to come. After he swam around the lake a little, he got out and put his vest and shirt back on. Knowing that it should be time to pick Sakura put and walk her home.

So here he was, sitting on the roof, waiting, it wasn't till he saw she walk out that he jumped down.

"Kakashi, you really don't have to walk me home, I don't think anything is going to happen." She said looking rather tired. She must have had a hard day.

"And how do you think I would feel if something did happen to you?" He said walking next to her, hands in his pockets.

"Whatever." She said, not wanting to fight.

'Must have been a really hard day, if she doesn't want to argue with me.' He thought. "So how was your day?" It couldn't hurt to ask… or could it?

"Well to start off, I had to do all the paper work today, seeing as how someone forgot to tell me that Mew was off, and then we had two ANBU teams come in all bloodied up. Then just as I was about to call it a day, Genma come waking in holding his bleeding neck! I tell you, training is getting way out of hand."

'Shit.' It was all he could think. 'Play it cool.'

"Genma was hurt? What happened?" He asked, he needed to know what he had told her.

"All he said was that he 'knew the limit' and then he said that he was sorry before he left. For what I have no clue, maybe he lost to much blood and it got to him. All I know is that I just want to go home and take a shower and go to bed."

"Oh a shower sounds nice." He said, not knowing that he had said it out loud before it was to late. "One of my own." He added.

It was a short walk after that to her door, and he waited for her to go in, before he made his way to his own house, knowing that Pukkun was still inside to look after her while he was gone.

It was late into the night, before there was shouting coming from the gates. Sakura got out of bed and walked over to her window to open it, just as Kakashi was about to jump in.

"What's going on? It's only three in the morning." She said rubbing her eyes.

He couldn't help but note how cute she looked when she woke up from a dead sleep, her hair was free and it fell down her back. She only had a pear of shorts and a tank on seeing as how it was summer.

"It's Akatsuki, they have Orochimaru." Kakashi spoke knowing that this would gain her full attention.

"What?! It hasn't even been two days! Damn, there are good." She said, letting him enter her room. She knew that if they where here, they had kept their end of the agreement, now it was time to keep theirs.

Looking around she grabbed a bag and pulled some items that she would need. Running to her bathroom she grabbed her soap and toothbrush. Looking over she saw that Kakashi already had his small pack.

She pulled out some clothing and began to change, not caring the Kakashi was in the room still. He nearly fell over when he saw what she was doing and turned quick on his heels, trying hard to slow his breathing.

It wasn't long before she had everything she needed and she took off with Kakashi, Pukkun still asleep within her home.

They made it to the gates just in time to see Orochimaru walk thought, arms bound to his sides, seals placed over his body.

Looking around she saw Tsunade, along with all the Shinobi in the village.

Two members of Akatsuki walked in and handed Orochimaru over to Neji and Shikamaru. Turning to the Hokage, they bowed as a dark shadow walking in behind them.

"I have kept our end of the agreement, I trust you to keep yours." Came the strong voice they had heard only night before. Kakashi and Sakura knew who it was, it was the leader, however they where not surprised to hear him speak in a strong tone, they expected nothing less.

Walking forward, Kakashi and Sakura made their way to the gate.

At this everyone began to whisper. " What's was going on?"

"As we agreed, in exchange for Orochimaru, you are given Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake, to serve with you for one year." Tsunade said with a bow.

"Very well, then our business is done here." He said, looking over to Sakura. With a bow he took her hand and kissed it, a loud gasp was heard across the village as he did so. "Lady Sakura, the Akatsuki is honored to have you."

Unable to say anything back, due to shock, Sakura bowed back. Once she had stood back up, they began to walk away from the gates; turning back she took one last look, and was met with the look of sheer hate from Orochimaru.

Turning around quickly she look ahead of herself to see that Deidara was there waiting with three birds.

Inside Konoha

Walking over to Orochimaru, Tsunade smiled. "Welcome home." She said before she gave them the ok to take him to the holding cell. Looking back, he saw tree birds take to the night sky, and frowned. He had been traded for a girl.

'I'll make you pay for this.' He thought, as he allowed himself to be pulled, things being thrown at him all the way.

End of Part 003


	4. Chapter 4

Waking East

Last time…

Walking over to Orochimaru, Tsunade smiled. "Welcome home." She said before she gave them the ok to take him to the holding cell. Looking back, he saw tree birds take to the night sky, and frowned. He had been traded for a girl.

'I'll make you pay for this.' He thought, as he allowed himself to be pulled, things being thrown at him all the way.

Part 004

Flying through the air was something new for Kakashi and Sakura alike, the only other time being when they went to meet with the Akatsuki. And even then Sakura wouldn't look down. She wouldn't tell anyone, but she didn't like being so far up, knowing that if something was to happen and she were to fall, there was nothing that she could do.

There where three birds, Kakashi and herself where on one together, with Deidara. The other two, who she found out where Tobi and Kisame, took the bird flying down to the left, slightly behind them.

The last, flying above them to the right held only one rider, the leader. Unlike the others who took to setting down, as to not fall off, he stood. Arms crossed looking ahead of them.

Sakura couldn't help but think what could have been on his mind. For the last tree hours he had remand quite, as if in deep thought.

'Are we doing the right thing?' She asked herself.

"It's almost sunrise." Kakashi said looking behind them to see the soft pink glow of the clouds, interrupting her thoughts. They had been traveling northwest, away from the village, working their way closer and closer to the Hidden Rock Village.

Telling by how warm it already was, they could tell that it was going to be a rather hot day. Thinking back to what she had packed, she new that she would be fine. She had thrown in a pair of shorts and a tank; she would just change into them when she could, if she could. If not, then she would be stuck in her long tan cargo pants and black hoodie.

Looking over to Kakashi, for the first time since he met her at her window the night before, she noticed that he had also warn different clothing. Rather then wear there uniforms, clearly labeling them Leaf Shinobi, they had both thought it best to wear something different.

If was rather different seeing him in something other then his uniform, he looked younger. He had on a pair of dark grey cargo pants, with a tight high neck, black sleeveless tank. He, somehow, was still able to wear his mask and he had tied a black piece of cloth around his head to help cover his Sharingan eye, with the ends flapping behind him as they made their way threw the air.

"You two may want to hold on; we are getting ready to take it down." They heard Deidara call back to them, missing the soft chuckle that followed.

Without warning, they felt the bird drop from under them, felling air where they had been setting. Kakashi, with a quick movement, grabbed Sakura and pulled her in.

It wasn't long after that they hit the bird again, and could hear Deidara laughing. "I told you to hold on." He said looking back at them. The look on Sakura's face told him that she wasn't laughing.

Fear.

Pure fear.

Not because she was with the most feared group known around, but because she thought that she was going to fall. Hitting him like a ton of bricks he realized, to late, that she had a fear of heights. Taking a deep breath, he slowed the bird down, allowing the others to move past him. It was only a few minutes longer till they where on the ground, and Sakura landed with wobbly legs.

Scratching his head, Deidara walked up to her. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know that you had a fear of heights. If I would have known, I wouldn't have done it. Yeah."

Not being able to say anything she just nodded.

Kakashi held out his hand to help her up, taking it she pulled herself upward, trying hard not to kill the younger man.

"Deidara!" Called the loud voice of their leader. "What where you thinking pulling something like that?"

"I wasn't, sir. It won't happen again."

"Your right it won't." His voice held a knowing tone. Moving around the younger blond, he made his way over to the two Leaf ninja.

He lifted his hand and pulled off his mask, reviling his face. Sakura couldn't help but hold her breath. What met her eyes were a man that looked no older then Jiraiya. Blue eyes stared back threw black bangs, able to see right into her.

Bowing once again as he took a hold of her hand, kissing it softly. "I'm sorry that it was till only now that I could revile my face to you. I am Pein Mandara, Leader of the Akatsuki."

Kakashi tried hard not to kill the man on the spot, how dear he touch her so forwardly.

Felling the chakra flare coming from the copy ninja, he took the hint and released her hand, standing back up. "We aren't far from where we will be staying for a while, there you can rest. Later on we'll have dinner and discuss what it is exactly that you'll be asked to do while you're here."

Turning over to the younger of the Akatsuki, Tobi, he called the boy over. "Tobi, show Kakashi and Sakura where they well be staying."

"Yes sir." He said with a bow, and then looked over to the two, blushing when he looked at Sakura. "Follow me."

They only walked for a few more minutes till they made it over a small hill and come across an old style county house. It was lager then what they had thought, and it looked as if it had been repaired. Walking over to the door she felt the ground sift under her.

"Oh don't worry about that, it just Zetsu. The best guard we have." He said with another laugh. "Oh and just as a warning, we do have a curfew and he won't hesitate to 'stop' you from leaving." He said with a shudder.

Looking over to Kakashi she made sure that he had heard what was said. She didn't need him running off and getting himself 'stopped' by the ninja that they couldn't even see right now.

Walking into the house she couldn't help but have a warm feeling. They walked past a living room, kitchen, and made their way down a hall. Stopping at a door to the right, Tobi opened it and looked to Kakashi. "This will be your room, Sakura yours is right across the hall." He said turning to open the door; however the door was already pulling open.

Standing there before them was none other then Itachi Uchiha. He looked down to Tobi, then over to Kakashi. They seemed to be in a staring contest, till Tobi spoke up. "I thought that you had already moved your things out before you left?"

'What?' Sakura screamed in her head. 'I'm going to be staying in his room!'

Kakashi seemed to have the same thought, he seemed to glair harder.

Without saying anything, he made his way passed them, arms full of sheets. Looking past him and into the room, she could see that it was a nice room, larger then she would have thought, and clean. Thinking back to what Itachi had been holding told her that he had come back to clean up the room. She couldn't help but smile.

"Well I'll leave you two to rest up, oh and Sakura your room has a bathroom, Kakashi you'll have to use the one down the hall. We just installed two more water heaters so you don't have to worry about not having hot water." And with that he left them.

"Well, a nice warm shower sounds good right about now." She said, turning to walk into the room.

"Sakura, are you ok with this?" Kakashi asked, holding her arm to stop her.

"What do you mean?" She looked back.

"Knowing that you're in his room, we can switch if you would like."

Laughing she pulled her arm from him. "You just want your own bathroom." She said before she shut the door leaving the other man out in the hall.

Looking around she saw that the room was plan, nothing really 'lived in' set out in her mind. However it was very clean and it even smelt that way. Walking over to the bathroom she saw that it was a rather nice size, smiling like a child, she pulled off her clothing and began to run the water. She had never been in a bathroom like this before.

After she washed off, and pulled on a clean pare of clothing, she flopped down on the bed and took a deep breath. Before she knew it, she was out.

End Part 004

Sorry that this was a shorter chapter, next one will be long again. Please let me know what you all think and how you like it so far. LOVE YOU ALL!!!

Oh and I have NO clue as to what the Leader of Akatsuki looks like so I made something up, sorry. If you know, please let me know and I'll work it in. Thank you.


End file.
